1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hot water apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall contained hot water heater wherein the same is arranged for mounting within a wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot water heaters of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and typically are configured for mounting in various spaces as available. The instant invention in addressing a need for hot water reservoir structure for reception within a wall permits a more efficient use of available space within a dwelling. Prior art hot water heaters are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,327; 4,791,888; 4,874,104; and 4,436,058.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for a compact, unitary organization as set forth by the instant invention to further include enhanced maintenance components to insure longevity of the hot water tank structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.